


Started From The Bottom, Now We're Here..

by smcki10



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: AU: everyone knows Hayes and Wallace have a history together but what if they had something to show with that history? Follow Hayes and Wallace as they try to figure out their own relationship and professional drama, while juggling the most important job of all; Being parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters or show they all belong to ABC! This is my first Conviction FanFiction, it is a AU (alternate universe) so I know some of the characters will seem like they are way out of character but I promise I will work on it! Like everyone I'm still learning the characters and their stories so I'll adjust as I go if I need to. I hope ya'll like it! I've fell in love with this show and in love with Hayes/Wallace. With that being said this is a Wayes (Hayes Morrison/Conner Wallace) fan fiction so if you don't like that ship this most likely this fic ins't going to be your cup of tea! Please leave me a review and let know what ya'll think! Also this is un-betaed, I'm attempting to find someone to be a beta now. Have fun reading!!

Hayes Morrison let out a breath as she sit in the jail cell, of course she had landed here she knew she should of stopped using Cocaine years ago when her twins were born but she had kept on. She looked up as the doors open at the end of The hall. 

"Just fucking great." She mumbled as she seen her ex-boyfriend and the father of her children approaching her. He approached her cell and stared at her. 

"Go ahead be disappointed, yell." Hayes said. 

"I'm not going to yell, I have a proposition for you." Conner Wallace said. 

An hour later she left the jail with Conner, as he drove back to his apartment she kept glancing at him. 

"Why the Cocaine?" He asked 

"I just want to feel agian, I get so lonely when the children are gone. So I guess I revert back to who I was before the twins, before you." She said quietly, he reached over and took her hand in his free one. 

"I know your living with Jackson but what if when the kids come to stay with me, you come to? I have a guest room." He said. 

"It would be nice to be close to the twins" she said, a few minutes later they made their way into Conner's apartment. Hayes smiled at the mess that was his living room. Courtesy of thier 7 year old twins who were innoncently staring at thier Mom as Wallace payed the babysitter. 

"I see the hurricane that is our kids have hit this place hard." Hayes said 

"They are your children." Conner said with a smirk, as he led her through the apartment. He showed her the guest room but instead of going into the room she led him to his room. He smiled as she went to his dresser and pulled out a old t-shirts of his. They both quickly changed and crawled into bed. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, kissing her forehead. She inhaled his scent and fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

The next morning they were both woke up by thier 7 years old jumping on them. Clara Rose and Conner Jackson were unexpected blessings to both of thier lives. 

"Mama!" CJ said hugging her has conner was tackled by Clara. These mornings were few and far between but both parents cherished them. 

"I missed you two so much! So Daddy let me come see you!" Hayes said cuddling CJ as Conner cuddled Clara. 

"What would you two think If Mama and Daddy both lived here." Conner asked his free hand finding its way to Hayes's hair. 

"That would be the bestest thing ever!" Clara said 

"Best baby girl." Hayes said with a smile. CJ dind't say anything just smiled has he lay against his Mom. 

That night after her first day at CIU, Hayes made her way into Conner's apartment. The twins were at the kitchen table finishing thier dinner, Conner sit across of them files in front of him. 

"Hi Mom!" CJ said. 

"Hi babies." She said kissing both of their foreheads and sitting next to Conner. Who got up and quickly pulled a plate out of the oven and sit it in front of her, she smiled her thanks when he handed her a glass of wine. She listened to the kids chatter about their day, forgetting how rough her 1st day had been. After dinner Conner and Hayes spent the time with the twins playing games, giving them baths and reading them bedtime stories. By 8pm both kids were fast asleep which left Conner and Hayes by themselves. Hayes had changed into a tank top and shorts cases files in her lap. Conner had been in the shower, he paused in the door way watching as she read the files. 

"This reminds me of how it used to be." Conner said laying down beside her. 

"Before I blew it all to hell." She said quietly 

"We both blew it." He said, thinking of over a year ago when all the fighting had cause Hayes to leave. 

"We should try and work on it." Hayes said causing him to look at her. 

"Yeah?" He asked 

"Yeah, the kids deserve parents that are together and I ---" 

"You what?" 

"Maybe I miss you're know it all ass" she said with a smirk giving him a quick kiss before she turned back to her file.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story more chapters to come! Also if something seems to be missing or not right I'm doing these late at night so I'm super tired. But I wanted ya'lol to hand this as soon as possible.


End file.
